This invention is for a valve assembly usable with cylinders or tanks or other type vessels containing gas under high pressure liquid or gaseous form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,151 to Wass discloses a solenoid control valve mountable to the collar of a gas cylinder with the solenoid being in the interior of a cylinder for operating a valve for controlling the flow of pressurized gas from the cylinder. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,762 to Sirosh et al, there is disclosed controls for controlling the supply of gas from a gas vessel which includes a module having a pressure regulator in the interior of the vessel, pressure and temperature sensors, a pressure relief device, a solenoid valve and a check valve.
In order to provide an improved assembly for controlling the flow of pressurized fluid out of a container for pressurized fluid, this invention has been made. The gas cylinder valve assembly of this invention is mountable to the neck of a vessel containing pressurized gas or liquid and can be used, for example, for controlling the flow of fuel gas, including natural gas, to the engine of a motor vehicle, controlling the flow of gas to fuel cells, controlling the flow of gases such as oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen for various industrial uses and controlling the flow of liquid for various industrial uses.